Deserving More
by darcy1212
Summary: AU featuring Kurtbastian and Puckleberry in Season 4. In this Rachel and Kurt will go back to Lima for Thanksgiving and sectionals. There is no Warblers steroid scandal. I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The plan is for each chapter to focus on one episode, but I will not be doing a chapter for each episode of Season 4. The prologue starts at 4.6 "Glease".
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So I always felt like Kurt and Rachel, Kurt in particular, deserved better after 4.4 "The Break-Up", and so I wrote this AU featuring Kurtbastian and Puckleberry. In this Rachel and Kurt will go back to Lima for Thanksgiving and sectionals. There is no Warblers steroid scandal. I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The plan is for each chapter to focus on one episode, but I will not be doing a chapter for each episode of Season 4. The prologue starts at 4.6 "Glease", and some dialogue has been used from this episode (it is in italics). Read and review please.**

 **Prologue**

Kurt hated fighting. It was exhausting and unproductive. And he really hated fighting with Blaine, but he could just stand there and let him think this was able to be fixed with an apology. That what he broke could be fixed with an apology. He had to make sure Blaine knew this was over and that no amount of flowers or apologies or conversations were going to put what they had back together. " _What are you gonna tell me? That it wasn't serious? That you only made out? That you didn't care about him? You think any of that matters to me? Relationships are about trust. And I don't trust you anymore_ ," Kurt yelled. He sighed, something he had been doing a lot lately, and finished. " _I was stupid to come back. Rachel's right. This isn't home anymore_."

Kurt turned after he said this and calmly walked away. He didn't want to deal with Blaine anymore. He rounded the corner hoping to catch Rachel and leave without any more drama. What he found promised to be the exact opposite. Standing around the corner having clearly heard all of the fight, was none other than Sebastian Smythe. Kurt wasn't sure he had it in him.

Sebastian had come with a few of the other Warblers to support Blaine. Some were still holding out hope that they could recruit him back to Dalton. He was frozen with everything he had just heard. He knew he should turn and walk away the second he heard Kurt headed I. His direction but he didn't have it in him to try and hide. When their eyes met, Kurt was the first to speak.

"I'm assuming you heard that," he started, "and based on the look you're giving me you didn't know. Honestly until right now a part of me thought it had been with you. I'm not sure if knowing it wasn't makes it better or worse. You can have him now, you know. I'm not going to stand in your way."

"I don't want him. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Sebastian answered. Kurt was shocked, he had expected something sarcastic and hurtful, maybe a comment about him being a princess and Blaine finally finding someone less girly. "Don't look so surprised Princess. I told you last year I was done being a villain. I'm a good little boy now." Sebastian continued. There was no malice in his tone. He actually had a bit of a smile on his face.

Kurt found himself smiling, for what felt like the first time in a long time. Kurt decided to change to subject, opting to banter back. "So, what brings a good little boy like you to a place like this. You should be careful, or you may end up smelling like public school when you leave?"

Sebastian smiled right back, glad to have avoided a confrontation. He had never actually hated Kurt, he had just never met anyone who could banter with him and actually keep up. He had gone too far, and he knew it, but he was glad they seemed to be starting over. "Nick and Jeff dragged me here to watch Blanderson sing about hair products. They seem to think we need him to win sectionals, but After tonight I'm under the impression someone like him doesn't really belong in the Warblers."

Just as Kurt was about to respond Rachel finally caught up to him. It was clear that she had been crying and Kurt's protective instinct immediately kicked in. "Kurt," Rachel started, "I think you were right. Coming here was a mistake." As if the light had been turned on in the hallway, Rachel noticed Sebastian. "What are you doing here? I swear if said even one thing to him," she had started but Kurt was quick to cut her off. "I'm fine sweetie. Sebastian and I were just discussing a change in recent behavioral patterns. Are you okay?"

Rachel was hesitant to believe that everything was fine but decided to leave it alone for now. "Not really," she replied, "I just really want to go home. Can I meet you out front?" Kurt understood how she felt, "Sure sweetie, I'll be out in just a minute." He watched her walk away before returning his attention to Sebastian. "I'm sorry about that but I need to go. I would put money on this being about this guy she's been seeing in New York."

Sebastian didn't know why, but he wasn't ready for Kurt to go. He held out his hand, "Give me your phone, I'll add my number and the next time you're in Ohio we can continue our discussion." Kurt handed him the phone, and while typing in his number he added, "For what it's worth, Blaine is an idiot. He walked away from something good," he started, "and cheating on you Princess, is something he'll regret. I hope your trip back to New York goes well." And with that Sebastian returned his phone and walked away.

Kurt had no idea how much things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the official start to the story. This chapter is based in 4.8 "Thanksgiving". Mild swearing because Puck is Puck. I still don't own Glee or its characters. Read and review please!**

 **Chapter 1**

Neither Rachel or Kurt had been very certain about going back to Lima so soon after the musical, especially after the confrontations they had each had with their respective exes during that trip. But Kurt wanted to support his step brother with leading the New Directions, and after the drama between With Brody and Cassandra July, Rachel just really wanted to see her dads. So that is how they found themselves back in Ohio, even if it wasn't still home they both had people they cared about, and Thanksgiving was about being with loved ones.

They found themselves back in the auditorium, with everyone else they had graduated with. Something about that stage would always be comforting to the gleeks. After singing a few songs together and the usual catching up that comes with seeming people after a time apart, Finn announced that he was pairing alumni with students to help them get ready for sectionals. While Rachel and Finn seemed to be able to at least be professional, Kurt really didn't want to spend his time sitting in the choir room while his ex stared holes in the back of his head while pouring. He had told his step brother as much, and so he was on his way to the Lima Bean for a non-fat mocha and to see a friend.

When he and Rachel had decided to come back to Lima for the holiday he had made plans with Sebastian, taking him up on his offer to meet if he was ever in Ohio again. Since the night of the musical they had found themselves texting quite a bit.

It turned out that they had a lot in common. Aside from being perfect verbal sparring partners, they were both fluent in French and enjoyed cooking. Both also had a guilty pleasure for superheroes, and each had a fanboy crush on Stephen Amell, after watching him on Arrow. They were discussing this when they were confronted by an unwanted guest.

"I think I may just have a think for guys with tattoos," Sebastian had said, "the whole bad boy dangerous image is a total turn on." Kurt laughed, "I think any man with abs like his would be a turn on."

That was when he saw Blaine. Starring at him with Sebastian. Kurt knew this was going to get very ugly very quick. Sebastian seemed to have picked up on Kurt's abrupt mood change and noticed Blaine as well, headed in their direction, with a look on his face that seemed to scream for a fight. Kurt steeled himself for the worst, mentally deciding the fastest way out of the coffee shop once Blaine had embarrassed all three of them, when any potential outburst was cut short.

"Hey Killer," Sebastian drawled, "thought you would be with the Nude Erections learning how to dance like Richard Simmons." The insult threw Blaine off, and before he could retort Sebastian began again. "I heard your director ran off to Washington to champion the arts. Must be hard to get ready for a competition without your fearless leader."

Blaine seemed to sputter before refocusing on Kurt. "What the hell do you think you are doing here with him. You hate him. He blinded me and tried to break us up!" Not wanting to draw any more attention than they already had, Kurt prepared to diffuse the situation, but Sebastian had another idea. "You seemed to do a pretty good job breaking the two of you up on your own Blanderson. If I had known you were so weak willed I never would have gone after you in the first place. There is absolutely nothing sexy about someone so needy they can't wait for their boyfriend and have to fuck the first available guy they find online." Sebastian's tone seemed to darken almost instantly. "I may not have all the juicy details, but I've got enough to know you have no business talking to Kurt let alone telling him who he can and cannot spend time with."

Before Kurt could even process what had happened, Sebastian had taken his hand and was leading him out of the coffee shop. He led them both towards his car, Kurt had sold Navigator when he left for New York, so his dad had dropped him off, and once they were both inside they were headed out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have let you handle that. I don't know what happened. I just saw him and the way you reacted, and I morphed back into my old self," Sebastian began apologizing. Kurt cut him off quickly, "you don't have anything to apologize for. I don't think anyone has ever been that quick to defend me." Things settled into a not quite comfortable silence. "Where do you live," Sebastian asked, "I'll take you home."

After giving directions, they had made it to Kurt's house quickly. Kurt moved to get her his things, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist to halt him. "I never really apologized before. After David," Sebastian started. "I didn't want it to seem like I was making excuses for my actions, and I honestly didn't think we would ever actually be friends," he continued. "Honestly, while appreciated an apology is unnecessary," Kurt started. "It happened and it's over." Neither noticed Sam leaving the Hudmel home, but he had noticed them.

Back at McKinley, the alumni and the New Directions were being introduced. Finn had paired Rachel with Marley, and the two seemed to hit it off. After spending a few hours with the girl, Rachel noticed some things were off. She noticed Marley wasn't eating, was making frequent trips to the bathroom, and eventually found the laxatives in her purse. Rachel had also noticed the way Marley looked at one Jake Puckerman, and they way he looked back.

Marley had eighth period free and had agreed to meet Rachel in the choir room to talk about her breath support. When she got there, she realized they were about to have a very different conversation.

Rachel was sitting on one of the stools in the middle of the room and gestured for Marley to sit next to her. "Did you know I almost got a nose job while I was in high school? It was junior year, Finn had broken my nose in a dance rehearsal, and the doctor suggested that that would be the perfect time to get one," Rachel began. "I was in a bad place, I had just broken up with Finn and he had gone back to Quinn, Kurt was at Dalton, and I just really didn't like myself very much. People had been making fun of my nose my entire life, and I saw that break as a chance to fix what I thought was ugliest." Marley looked at Rachel with a sinking feeling, "What happened?"

"People gave me all sorts of advice. Quinn and Santana told me I should do it. Finn told me he thought I was beautiful. Mr. Shue went so far as to make that 'Born This Way' week. None of what they said mattered though. Noah and Kurt were the ones to get through to me. The staged a flash mob Barbravention at the mall," Rachel answered. With that she held out the laxatives to Marley, "These were in your purse. You don't have to talk to me about it, but I've seen you not eating, and I know your probably doing more than taking laxatives. I'm here if you want someone to listen, but if its not me then you really should talk to someone. You seem to be comfortable around Jake, maybe tell him about it." Rachel left the choir room shortly after that and found Puck on the other side of the door.

The look on his face told her that he had heard everything she had said. Rachel and Puck had known one another since they were in diapers, they had very few, if any secrets from each other. "I always thought Kurt was the one who convinced you not to get the nose job," Puck told her. "He was part of it," she answered, "but a lot of that was you." The two shared a look of understanding before letting things pass.

"So, Sam is running around all bat shit because he saw Kurt and Sebastian together, wanna share with the class?" Puck asked. Rachel though about whether she should say something or not, but decided Noah could be trusted, "They ran into each other at the musical a few weeks ago, exchanged numbers. Since then they had been talking almost every day. I don't know if its anything, but for right now Sebastian has been a really g ood friend to Kurt, and its something he really needs." Puck thought about her words, "If Hummel is cool then I'm cool, and I'll back him up when shit hits the fan around here, but if the prep boy steps out of line I'm going Puckasaurus on his ass." Rachel giggled, "Noted Noah, now tell me about LA."

Once Thanksgiving had passed Rachel, Kurt and the other alumni found themselves seated in an auditorium, anxiously waiting for Sectionals scores to be totaled and winners to be announced. Seated next to Rachel, while she rambled on about a Broadway show to Puck, Kurt was texting Sebastian. Since they had coffee something had changed in their dynamic. Kurt wasn't sure what was different, but he knew he liked it. After the New Directions had been named the winners, Kurt met Sebastian in the parking lot. "I'm sorry you guys didn't win, I really liked your performance," Kurt said. "Don't lie, Sebastian responded, "You are more than happy that your New Directions beat us. But I'm okay with it. Gives me more time to focus on next year." "What happens next year?" Kurt asked. Sebastian answered, "I've been given early acceptance to Columbia, I'm moving to New York."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is based on 4.9 "Swan Song". I don't own Glee or the characters. Also, if you were around for the funky html layout when this story was initially published I'm pretty sure that's been resolved. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Rachel and Kurt were standing at NYADA. Her nerves were off the charts. A freshman was almost never asked to perform at the Winter Showcase. Rachel knew she was good at what she did, but she had never felt so uncertain about whether she deserved to be sharing a stage. The other students being featured that night were more experienced, more well trained, and in some respects more talented than her.

When Rachel got the invitation to perform she had been ecstatic. The first thing she did was call Noah. They had kept in touch after Thanksgiving. Without her relationship with Finn, her friendship with Noah Puckerman had flourished, almost like they were little kids again playing at the JCC. Puck had immediately told her he was going to come to New York to watch the show, but she told him not too. LA was very far away, and she knew he shouldn't be spending his money flying across the country just to watch her sing one song. Puck had made Kurt promise to send him a video, or his scarves were going to have a date with a grape slushy, because it was Rachel's favorite flavor.

For Kurt's part, he was just as excited as Puck about Rachel's big night. He had told Sebastian as much the night before when then had been working together on their respective tasks over Skype the night before. Sebastian had been preparing for a physics exam, and Kurt was working on a project for his internship. "It sounds like it could be a really great night," Sebastian had told him. "Rachel should really feel honored." "She does," Kurt had answered, "She has been a nervous wreck all week long, but I'm sure she will do fine."

Since Thanksgiving, Kurt and Sebastian had been in almost constant communication. They talked about everything from the Warblers, their families, Kurt's job, Sebastian's classes, and Even Blaine. Most nights they spent time together on Skype working, watching Netflix, or sometimes even cooking together. It was the cooking that had allowed for Sebastian to get to know Rachel. She would sit at the kitchen table doing her homework while Kurt tried new recipes with Sebastian, and instead of ignoring her as she had expected, Sebastian included her in the conversation.

The night had turned out to be surprising to say the least. Kurt had been asked to re-audition for NYADA at the showcase, after all the students had finished their performances. Rachel, who had been refreshingly humble about even being asked to perform had done an encore and ended up winning. Once the roommates returned to the loft they each went to their curtained bedrooms to make calls.

"It was amazing Noah," Rachel sighed, "Sometimes I'm not sure if I can really do this, be good enough, but tonight just felt like confirmation that this is what I was meant to do." "You're damn right this is what you should be doing Berry. No one deserved to win tonight more than you," Puck answered. "Noah, you only saw my performance video that Kurt had sent you," Rachel admonished him. "Don't need to babe. Don't need to," Puck finished.

"I think I'm still in shock Bas," Kurt exclaimed. He was pacing at the foot of his bed with Sebastian on Skype, on his laptop, in the middle. "Princess you have got to stop pacing, you are making me dizzy. You said you got in, so it must have been great," Sebastian had reassured. "They only let people into that school if they think they have it and clearly they saw something they liked, though what's not to like." Sebastian had giggled as he finished his trail of thought.

Little flirty moments like that had been happening more frequently between the two. Texts included more innuendo and emojis. Kurt found himself caring more about what he looked like when they Skyped. It had been weeks since Sebastian had gone out for a night, opting instead to stay in with Kurt. Both knew that eventually they would have to address the elephant in the room, but for now they were both comfortable with the open ended-ness of it all.

"Hey Bas," Kurt asked, "do you have any plans over your Christmas break?"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter follows 4.10 "Glee Actually". Please read and review!**

 **Chapter 3**

Sebastian and Kurt had made plans for Sebastian to come visit the week leading up to Christmas. Dalton had a longer winter break than most schools because it was a boarding school, and they wanted their students to be able to spend quality time at home. It was the day he was supposed to leave, and Sebastian was practically bouncing with excitement. Things between him and Kurt seemed to be headed somewhere, and for the first time he really wanted to try and make something work with someone. Kurt was special, and Sebastian didn't want to miss his chance. He just wasn't sure if Kurt was ready to start anything so soon after the break up with Blaine.

For his part Kurt was cleaning the loft for what seemed to Rachel like the hundredth time that week. She was in the kitchen area studying while Kurt adjusted the throw pillows on their couch again. "You're going to fluff the fill out of them if you don't stop soon," Rachel said, not even looking up from her textbook. "I can't help it," Kurt replied, "I just want everything to be perfect." Rachel closed her book and walked to the couch, "you must really like him to be this worked up about it," she teased.

Kurt froze. He had feelings for Sebastian freaking Smythe. If you had told him this would happen last year he would have laughed so hard he could have fallen down. "Oh my god," Kurt whispered, "you're right I do like him." It should have freaked Kurt out. Should have caused him to panic, but instead he was kind of excited. Rachel laughed. She probably should have been more worried about it, but everything she knew of their friendship now pointed to things working out. "Just don't have too much fun here alone with him while I'm home for Hanukkah," she teased.

Sebastian was flying into New York that night, and the three of them would be at the loft together for 2 days and then Rachel would be flying to Lime for the end of Hanukkah with her dads. She also knew that Puck would be spending the holiday in Lima, trying to introduce his new brother to their little sister and work out some of the kinks with their new family.

Sebastian's first night in New York had been casual. Rachel had class in the morning and went to bed early, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone in the main room. "I really am glad you could come visit," Kurt said. Sebastian smiled, "I am too. Sometimes I still can't believe we're friends. I never would have seen this coming." "Me either," Kurt added. The two spent the night watching old Friends reruns and discussing worst Warbler performances.

Two days later Kurt and Sebastian were returning to the loft after dropping Rachel off at the airport. They had decided they wanted to go out that night and had found a dance club not too far from the loft that sounded fun. When they got there, it was clear Sebastian was in his element, but he made sure Kurt didn't fall behind. He took his hand and pulled him towards the bar. Kurt ordered a vodka cranberry and Sebastian had a gin and tonic.

Finally, they decided to hit the dance floor. Sebastian had never thought dancing with a hot guy could be torture, until he danced with Kurt. Kurt looked amazing and it was everything in Sebastian not to touch him. Kurt handled that problem for him though when he grabbed Sebastian's waist and pulled them together. They danced together for the rest of the night.

Back in Lima the Berries had been reunited and Rachel was on her way to Hummel Tires and Lube to meet Puck. Her dads had told her that Noah had moved back from LA to be closer to his mother and sister, but Rachel had a gut feeling that this was more about the brother no one had known about.

When Rachel arrived, Puck was finishing his shift, so she was sitting in the waiting area when Burt came out of his office. "Hi Mr. Hummel," Rachel greeted. Burt smiled at the girl. He had always had a soft spot for Rachel, "Hi Rachel, I was hoping I would see you in New York this week. I'm going to head up and surprise Kurt." Rachel knew Kurt would love to see his dad, but also that maybe she should prepare him for Sebastian. "I'm sure he would love to see you. Sebastian is visiting this week as well, getting a feel for the city before he moves there in the fall." She decided it was best to make sure he knew Kurt wasn't alone without giving Burt too much information, when she wasn't even sure something was going on between them.

Burt knew that Kurt had made a friend out of Sebastian but didn't realize they were close enough for him to visit or stay with his son. He had been planning on surprising Kurt by taking Blaine along, but if Sebastian was there that might not be a very good idea.

After Burt had walked away Puck came out to meet Rachel. He had suggested they go somewhere and so they found themselves at a diner in town. Rachel was drinking coffee while Puck had ordered a burger with fries that he was pretending Rachel wasn't stealing off his plate. They were talking about Puck's move back to Lima from LA. "There's nothing wrong with coming back home Noah. It doesn't make you a failure," Rachel said. Puck looked at her for a long time before responding, "you can't tell me that if you had to come home after being in New York you wouldn't feel like a Lima loser." "I might," Rachel conceded, "but if I was coming back for the right reasons, which you are, I would come back regardless of how it made me feel. And, just because things didn't work out in LA that doesn't mean you have to stay in Lima."

Puck stared at Rachel like she was an alien, "Rach I don't even know what I would do. At least in Lima I can clean pools, work in cars, and be the bad ass sex shark I am." Rachel rolled her eyes, seeing through his excuse immediately, "Noah Puckerman you did not spend all that time after juvie working to pass you classes and be a better man, so you could regress. I simply refuse to believe that pools and sex are all you're good for. And I believe you have two younger siblings, not to mention Beth, who would agree with me. If you are unsure what you should pursue then take this time to figure things out. And I will be here every step of the way to help," Rachel continued, "after all we are both a couple of hot Jews." Puck laughed, appreciating what she had said, "Damn right, my hot little Jewish American princess."

Back in New York, Sebastian and Kurt had woken up after their night dancing in the club. They were in the kitchen area of the loft, Kurt standing cooking breakfast and Sebastian sitting at the table drinking his coffee. Both were feeling a bit awkward about starting a conversation about how they felt about each other. Kurt had just gotten out of a very serious relationship with the only man he had ever been with, and Sebastian had never had any interest in being with one person before. How he felt about Kurt was completely new for him, and he was nervous about doing or saying the wrong thing, especially because they lived in different states.

Finally, Kurt broke the ice, "we need to talk about last night," he started. "I know we have been talking almost every day, and clearly after the club we are both attracted to each other, but I just got out of a relationship." "I completely understand, I am attracted to you Kurt," Sebastian jumped in, "and I like you. A lot. You're sexy and driven and fuck can you dance." Kurt rolled his eyes at this but allowed Sebastian to keep going. "I've never really been in a relationship. I don't want what's between us to be just sex, but I don't know how to be anyone's boyfriend," Sebastian finished.

"I think we should give this time, and as much as I don't want to we should take it slow," Kurt responded. "I just broke up with a guy who cheated on me because we lived to far away, and I'm not saying you would cheat, but I am a little gun shy." Sebastian nodded in understanding, "I agree, but can I try something?" Kurt nodded, and Sebastian stood from his seat at the kitchen table and walked to Kurt. He placed his hands on his hips and looked Kurt in the eye silently seeking permission. Kurt gave him a slight nod, and Sebastian leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and warm and full of emotions that neither was ready to fully express. Kurt had reached up and placed his hand on the back of Sebastian's neck holding him where he was. When they parted both were short of breath and smiling. Sebastian chuckled and said, "Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the death of me."

The two decided to spend the day walking around Columbia, seeing the building Sebastian could be taking classes in the during the upcoming school year. They walked holding hands, but in accordance with taking things slow didn't do anything more. They arrived back at the loft to spend the night in and have a quiet dinner. While Kurt was cooking a knock came to the door and Sebastian went to answer it. He was very surprised to find Burt on the other side. The quiet dinner for two became a dinner for three where Burt got to know more about Sebastian, and Sebastian had a chance to make a new first impression with Burt.

Burt had to admit the kid was impressive. Sebastian had been granted early acceptance to an Ivy League school but the city and wanted to study law to carry on his father's history of helping people. He was fluent in French like Kurt and his mother had been. He was also captain of his school's lacrosse team and enjoyed sports but was very good at keeping Kurt involved in the conversation when the topic came up. Burt had expected to hate him, if only for his behavior during the previous year, but the kid seemed to have learned from his mistakes and grown up.

Sebastian had told Kurt and his dad to go out the next day and spend some time together. He had school assignments to do and didn't mind having the loft to himself to get some work done. Kurt took Burt on a tour of the city, showing him where he worked a Vouge, the restaurants he and Rachel liked, NYADA, and finally Central Park. Burt decided this was the best time to tell Kurt his news. "Hey bud, you mind if we stop for a sec. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about," Burt started. Kurt immediately knew something was wrong. The pair sat in a nearby bench and Burt decided it would be easier to just tell Kurt right out. "I went to the doctor last week, and some of my tests came back irregular. After some blood work and a few scans, the doctors told me I have prostate cancer."

Kurt could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He felt just like he did when his dad had had a heart attack two years ago. His mind was working overtime thinking about moving back to Lima to take care of him and how quickly he could find a new roommate for Rachel in the loft. Burt could see all of this on Kurt's face and immediately tried to calm his son. "This is not as big of a deal as it sounds. The doctors caught it early and are more than confident that I will be fine." Kurt nodded along letting his dad know he was hearing him. "Carol is going to take great car of me and Finn is around if I need a ride to the hospital or anything like that. You don't need to change anything about what you are doing. I want you to go to NYADA next semester and blow them away, I am going to be fine." Kurt nodded again, hearing his dad, "I think we should head back to the loft."

Burt and Kurt returned with an understanding silence surrounding them. Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table working on a paper for his AP European History class and looked up in time to see Kurt rush behind his curtain. Burt sat on the couch and turned on the tv finding a game to watch, knowing his son just needed some time. Sebastian stood and followed Kurt behind the curtain to make sure he was okay.

Sebastian found Kurt curled in a ball on one side of the bed and laid down on the other. Without touching him to give him the space he seemed to want he just laid there quietly. After a few minutes Kurt rolled over into Sebastian and let him hold him. Finally, he spoke, "my dad has cancer." Sebastian hummed to acknowledge what Kurt had said but didn't speak knowing he had more to say. "He says he will be fine. That he has Carol and Finn to take care of him at home but he's my dad. I should be there. But he wants me to stay in New York."

Sebastian had on hand stroking Kurt's back and took his hand in the other when he spoke, "I think that's a good thing. If your dad was letting you move home and needed you to take care of him it would mean it's more serious. And even if you don't move home you can still visit and go to doctors' appointments when you can. You can still help take care of your dad." Kurt didn't respond but he knew this moment made him like Sebastian even more than he already did.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: the chapter is based on 4.12 "Naked". For the purposes of the story Puck's little sister is named Rebecca, and he calls her Bec. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 4**

Kurt and Rachel were about a month into the new semester when the latter came home with news about a student film. Brody had been trying to work his way back into Rachel's life after having slept with Cassandra. He had recommended her to his friend for his film project, and Rachel was eating up the offer. Had she not been spending so much time talking to Puck it probably would have been enough to work his way back to where he was.

There had been nonstop communication between Rachel and Puck since Hanukkah. While both were often too busy with work or class to call they were constantly texting each other about anything and everything that was happening in their lives. Puck was the first person Rachel talked to in the morning and the last before bed, and the reverse was true for Puck. Rachel had been supporting him while he looked into different career options and built a relationship with Jake. She had even befriended Jake's girlfriend Marley and the four had made plans to spend time together when Rachel was next in town.

This is why it surprised Kurt that she hadn't told Puck about the project when he asked her what he had said. "I'm just not even sure if I'm going to do it yet or not Kurt," Rachel had said. "There is no sense in wasting Noah's time telling him about a project in not even committed to yet." Kurt rolled his eyes at this, "Please Rachel, yesterday you sent him a picture of two different nail polishes and asked which one he thought would look better on your toes," Kurt said. "If Puck has time to help you pick out pedicure colors then this is something worth letting him help you decide on."

Any other conversation they would be having was cut off by a knock at the loft door. Sebastian was coming for freshman orientation at Columbia and had decided to stay with Rachel and Kurt instead of on campus. He had explained to Kurt that he was going to get an off-campus apartment anyway so there wasn't really a reason to stay in a dorm, and this way that had as much time as they could to see each other. After having agreed to take things slow the two had fallen back into their routine of Skype studying and phone calls, with some more overt flirting added into the mix. Both were excited for the weekend.

After having brought his bag in and settling into the apartment Rachel was headed out the door to go back to NYADA for an after hours workshop. "I'll see both of you when I get back tonight," she called on her way out the door. Rachel had come to really like Sebastian. He reminded her of Noah. He wasn't a bad person, he had just never had anyone pushing him to be better than he was.

After she left Kurt leaned over to Sebastian on the couch and kissed him. "I know we said we would take this slow," he said, "but I have been thinking about that for far too long." Sebastian gave him his most devilish smirk and began kissing Kurt again pushing him down onto the couch, were the two got lost in a hot make out session.

About 30 minutes later, both out of breath, they resurfaced and moved to the kitchen for dinner. After Kurt had shooed him away from the stove Sebastian was sitting at the table perusing the papers Rachel had left behind, when he found her movie script. After reading through it he asked Kurt what it was for. "It's a student film project that Rachel was asked to be in," he answered. "Does she know there's a topless scene in it?" Sebastian asked. Kurt just stared at home for a moment before everything clicked into place. That was why she didn't want to tell Puck about the project. She knew he would tell her not to do it, just like Kurt would had she told him. After sharing these thought with Sebastian, he pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew would be able to get through to her, Noah Puckerman.

"Go for Puck," Puck answered. "Puck it's Kurt. We need to talk about Rachel," Kurt started. "Has she talked to you about an offer to be in a student film?" "No," Puck answered not sure why Kurt was calling about a movie. "Listen, she's been avoiding talking about it, but she left the script here when she went back to campus tonight and Sebastian read through it. There's a topless scene, and I think she's actually considering doing it," Kurt rambled out. It didn't matter whether the nudity was tasteful or important to the plot or just for dramatic effect, he knew Rachel would regret doing it. "I'll handle it Hummel. Tell the Warbler I said thanks," and Puck disconnected the call.

"So, what did he say?" Sebastian asked. "I guess he's going to 'handle it' whatever that means," Kurt answered. "Now dinner isn't going to be out of the oven for at least another half hour," he said giving Sebastian his best fake innocent look, "whatever will we do with all that time." As Kurt leaned in Sebastian out his finger up to his lips. "God help me," Sebastian started, "because I may be having a stroke, but I think we should talk about us. I know we are taking things slow and I'm not saying we need to go shout about us from rooftops or fuck like rabbits all over this apartment, but I want to be able to tell people about us. Tomorrow, when I meet people and some starry-eyed loser from who knows where starts flirting I want to be able to tell him I have a boyfriend." Kurt nodded his head and picked up his phone instead of answering. Sebastian was about to walk away when his own phone chimed with a Facebook request.

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with you. Please confirm request. Sebastian hadn't been expecting that. Looking up at Kurt he asked, "Are you sure? Your friends are going to see this. Blaine is going to see this," he said. "That's the point," Kurt answered. "I want people to know we're together just as much as you do," he giggled. "Now can I get back to kissing you because I was really enjoying myself." They never actually ended up eating dinner.

Across town in a practice room at NYADA, Rachel had gotten a phone call from Puck. "Hey Noah, I'm actually rehearsing for a workshop I have tomorrow, can I call you back?" She asked. "Hell no," Puck said, "are you seriously thinking about doing a topless movie just for the experience?" Rachel paled, "how do you know about that?" she practically whispered. She had known he would be against it and she wanted to make the decision on her own without feeling guilty about the outcome. "It doesn't matter how I know, you should have told me," he responded. "Why Noah, so you can yell at me?" She replied. "No Rach, because I care about you. I don't know what we're doing but we both know we aren't just friends. I don't care about you doing nudity, but I know you and I know that you will care that you did it later. I don't ever want you to regret any of the choices you've made," he answered. "I know you care Noah," she said, "I just wanted to work this out for myself. And how can you know that I'll regret it?"

"Because I know you better than anyone babe. We grew up together. How would you feel if Marley saw this movie after all the time you've spent telling her she is worth more than just her body? How would you explain this to Bec is she saw it?" he asked. Rachel sighed, barely holding back tears. But Puck kept talking not wanting to leave any doubt in her mind this wasn't what she wanted, "I know this isn't how you want to tell your kids you started your career." Rachel sniffed and responded, "I know your right Noah, but what if this is my break and I don't take it. How do I know this won't set me back?" she asked. "You don't babe," he answered, "you gotta believe in your talent as much as I do, that another opportunity will come. One that doesn't mean sharing the goods with the world."

Rachel laughed at this. She was convinced not to do the movie and opened her laptop with Puck on the phone to email Brody her regrets about not being able to take the part. Neither said anything but their relationship had shifted from platonic to something more.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is based on 4.14 "I Do". Warning for some Finn and Blaine bashing ahead, in my defense it's a Kurtbastian/Puckleberry story so it should be expected. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 5**

Rachel and Kurt had been looking forward to Mr. Schuester's wedding since the proposal their senior year. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury had given Kurt a plus one to bring Sebastian, and while the two were nervous to see all of New Directions, they were excited to spend the weekend together. Rachel had gotten a hotel room at the reception venue with Kurt and Sebastian sharing a room down the hall. Sebastian had offered to get the three of them a suite, so she wouldn't be alone, but Rachel declined saying she heard them having sex when he visited the loft enough as it was.

After Ms. Pillsbury had run out of the wedding the night had taken a turn. Mr. Shue had decided not to attend the reception but had told everyone else to enjoy and not let the party go to waste. Rachel and Puck were sitting at a table with Marley and Jake, Kurt and Sebastian, Santana, and Quinn. Jake and Puck were debating who the best Jewish songwriter was, while Rachel and Marley listened with rapt attention, Kurt was laughing at Santana and Sebastian trying to out-insult each other, and Quinn was observing the table like the hot botch in charge that she was.

She had heard about Kurt and Sebastian through Facebook and was honestly surprised she hadn't seen the pairing coming sooner. Sebastian and Kurt could match each other snipe for snipe, had similar but not the same life goals, and looked perfect together. What she noticed sitting with them was how Sebastian made sure Kurt was always included. Blaine had only ever focused on himself if others were around. Sebastian not only brought Kurt into the fold of conversation but seemed to relish when he shined. After everything he had been through, Kurt deserved someone who would support him and share the spotlight.

Quinn was also observing another budding couple at the table. Just as with Kurt and Sebastian, she felt like she should have seen Puck and Rachel coming too. They were so opposite in high school but sitting at the table now she could see how similar they were too. Both were fiercely passionate about everything they pursued, fiercely loyal, and had similar issues with their parents, Puck's dad and Rachel's mom. They knew what each other needed without saying a word. Since arriving at the reception the two had not been apart for a second. They were constantly touching each other. Her hand on his arm, his on her thigh, he took her by the hand when they walked somewhere in the ballroom. These were people who were more than comfortable around each other.

Quinn wasn't the only person in the room watching these couples. At the table next to this one was Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike, Artie and Kitty, Finn and Blaine. The latter two were observing their neighbors very carefully. For his part, Blaine knew he had messed up with Kurt, but if Kurt was so upset about cheating he didn't see how he could be with someone like Sebastian, especially with the distance between them. Finn on the other hand was just angry. Puck had promised junior year that he would stay away from Rachel, they had been engaged and that should mean something. But here he was watching his best friend and his ex-fiancé flirt and it was killing him. His current plan for coping was to head to the bar searching for a beer to calm his nerves.

As the reception died down the New Directions made plans to meet for breakfast the next morning at the hotel. Some stayed to dance and others made their way up the their rooms, like Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine felt his heart breaking all over again as he watched them leave with Sebastian whispering in Kurt's ear, something that made him blush.

Rachel and Puck had been dancing for nearly an hour, slow and as close as they could get, regardless of the song that played. Finn watched as rage boiled inside him when Rachel stood on her toes and whispered in Puck's ear. To his horror Finn watched as the pair made their way to the elevator, Pucks arms around Rachel's waste. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to stop it.

Puck and Rachel and made it to a secluded corner elevator and were waiting for the car. Puck had Rachel pinned to the wall and was doing his best to try and leave a mark just below her jaw and her pulse point. He had no plans to stop until he felt Rachel freeze beneath him. He looked at her eyes and saw them round with panic as Finn was standing in the hall staring at them. When the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of the car Puck told Rachel to head on up to the room and that he would be up shortly.

After Rachel left Puck gave Finn a hard stare. Finn had had his shot with her and he blew it. She had been willing to put her dreams on hold and marry him and he walked away to join the army. Finn was right to put her on that train, but when he got discharged he should have gone to New York. Rachel had waited for him and he had broken her heart by telling her he hadn't wanted to be with her.

Puck decided to take control of the situation and get the confrontation over with. His hot Jewish-American princess was waiting upstairs for him and he sure as hell wasn't going to spend his night down here with Finnessa. "If you have something you wanna say," Puck started, "say it now. Cuz I ain't standing around all night for you to figure out your feelings and shit." Finn was more than a little angry when he responded, "what the hell do you think you're doing with her Puck. You promised to stay away from her." "Yeah," Puck answered, "but I decided that was bull shit when you avoided her for four months and then broke up with her." Puck wasn't in the mood to deal with this, so he decided he just wasn't going to. "You gave her up man, and it's the ducking dumbest thing you ever did, but I'm not walking away just because you don't want anyone else to have her." Puck turned and headed for the stairs. He wasn't going to stand around trying to convince Finn he was wrong when he knew it was a lost cause.

The next morning Kurt and Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower together and were getting ready for breakfast. Sebastian had offered to stay and order room service to keep Kurt from feeling any awkwardness from his friends about their relationship, but Kurt was emphatic that they go together. "This isn't a one-way street where you tell the warblers about us and take their abuse about stealing me from Blaine and I hide you in hotel rooms. We are in this together," Kurt insisted. "Okay," Sebastian relented, "on to another topic, what are the chances Rachel comes down to breakfast with Puck in his suit?" "One-hundred percent," Kurt answered.

Down the hall Puck and Rachel were having a quiet morning of their own. They had talked the night before and not wanting to put any pressure on each other that they weren't ready for they had agreed not to put any labels on what they had. Puck had gone down to his truck during the night and grabbed his gym bag for a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, so he wouldn't have to wear his suit in the morning. Rachel was finishing her make-up in the bathroom. "You're sure Rach?" asked Puck, "you don't mind keeping this between the two of us." "Of course, Noah, you're here and I'm in New York and you're still deciding what you want. A label doesn't change how we feel about each other. I'm sure," she answered. "In that case," Puck answered, "I better get this in while I can," and brought her in for a soft kiss.

As they were leaving the room they ran into Kurt and Sebastian in the hall. "Well look what we have here Sebastian," Kurt teased. "I think we have Puck sneaking out of Rachel's room Kurt," Sebastian answered, "whatever could he have been doing in there?" "Both of you hush," Rachel replied, not at all upset by the teasing.

As the foursome was making their way down the hall they saw Marley come rushing out of a room in tears with Jake standing in the doorway. "I gotta handle this babe," Puck said, "Meet you downstairs?" "Of course, Noah," Rachel answered, "I'm going to talk to Marley. Kurt can you take my bad downstairs?" "I've got it," Sebastian said taking the bag from her.

Puck walked into his little brother's room and sat on the bed. "It's not what you think it was," Jake started, "I didn't force her to do anything." "Why don't you just tell me what it was, so I don't have to hear it from Rachel," Puck said. "I got the room thinking we could spend the night. I wasn't expecting her to have sex with me," Jake started. "But you were expecting something," Puck finished. Jake nodded, "we were fighting because I didn't understand why it was such a big deal." Puck nodded, hoping Jake would continue. "God, I must have sounded like such a jerk." "Well," Puck said, "I would have called you a dick, but it seems like you got the idea ether way," he smirked. Jake just glared at him. "For girls like Marley, this stuff is a huge deal, and as much as waiting around for them to be ready sucks, I swear it'll be worth it. Rachel used to wear these super short skirts in high school. With knee socks. It was like a school girl fantasy in real life. And that one week we dated she wouldn't even let me touch her boobs," Puck laughed. "But she's still the best kiss I've ever had, no contest. If she been nervous about me pushing her or not listening, it wouldn't have been as good." Jake sighed, "Thanks bro," and stood up, "I've got to go find Marley." "Don't mention it, pretty sure she'll be in the lobby with Rachel."

Downstairs the girls had had a similar conversation. "I'm just not ready, and I know Jake wants more, but I don't know when I will be ready," Marley said. Rachel's heart ached for the girl, but she was sure she knew how awful Jake would be feeling. "I'm sure what Jake said was out of frustration, not that that excuses his behavior. But boys like Jake, and even Noah, are used to getting that sort of release pretty regularly, and while waiting won't kill them, and you absolutely should not do anything until you are one hundred percent ready, it can make them say some very stupid things." Rachel looked at the girl making sure she was still okay before continuing, "Jake is a good guy, he's just lost behind too much badassness or whatever he calls it like Noah was. Just talk to him sweetie." Rachel finished.

As Rachel and Marley finished talking Jake and Puck came downstairs. Leaving the younger couple to talk, Rachel and Puck met Sebastian and Kurt in the lobby and headed towards the restaurant. The rest of the New Directions had already arrived so the four headed to the large table towards the back.

"What is he doing here," Tina sniped. "This is a breakfast for the New Directions, he's not welcome here," Mercedes added. "Kurt, why are you doing this?" Blaine asked, "you can't possibly think he's good enough for you. He nearly blinded me." The rest of the table, with the exception of Santana and Quinn who had gotten to know Sebastian the night before, nodded in agreement.

Sebastian moved to defend the both of them, but Kurt stepped in. "Sebastian made some mistakes over a year ago that he has since apologized for. Since regionals last year he hasn't hurt anyone or caused any drama. Who I choose to spend my time with is my business and mine alone. If Sebastian isn't welcome here, then both of us will leave. I'm not letting my boyfriend spend the morning alone just because all of you are too stubborn to give him a chance," Kurt answered, making eye contact with everyone at the table.

"Can't you see that he's just using you," Blaine stated, "once you have sex with him he'll toss you aside and go find someone else to chase." "Well Blanderson, I don't know if or why the people your having sex with immediately feel the need to find a new partner, but in the last month I haven't wanted to be with anyone other than Kurt, which is more than I can say for his last boyfriend," Sebastian bit back. He had no problems with letting Kurt fight his own battles, but he wasn't going to let the cheating ex-boyfriend accuse him of being unfaithful.

Blaine looked like he had just been slapped across the face, quickly ducking his head and exiting the hotel. The rest of the group stared at Kurt expecting him to follow Blaine out, but he just leaned up and kissed Sebastian. It was quick and chaste, but it sent a message, he was where he belonged. "I think Sebastian and I are going to head back towards Lima for breakfast," Kurt said. He then turned to Rachel, "text me when your done and we can meet back up before our flight." With that Kurt spun on his heal and pulled Sebastian by the hand with him out of the restaurant and exited the hotel.

Rachel and Puck moved to sit next to Santana and Quinn. Once the table had ordered Sam finally asked Rachel what everyone wanted to know. "What's the deal with Kurt and Sebastian?" Rachel looked at Sam and could tell he was just genuinely curious, wanting to understand how they had happened, "Sebastian over heard an argument between Kurt and Blaine after the musical last fall. They formed a friendship of sorts that even I was skeptical of, but after Kurt and I came back for Sectionals they started talking more and more. Most nights at our apartment are actually the three of us with Sebastian on Skype." Rachel looked around the table checking for any animosity so far, fining none she continued. "Sebastian came to visit at Christmas, they weren't official, but they talked and established they had feeling for each other. Sebastian has been Kurt's rock through Burt's cancer battle. He was there when Burt told Kurt and has been his sounding board for all his feelings. Sebastian has even gone to chemo with Burt once because Kurt didn't want him to be alone. Kurt is happy, and as crazy as it seems he's happy with Sebastian Smythe."

This seemed to be enough to satisfy most of the New Directions, and those that were still against the couple at least kept it to themselves, leaving the group to have breakfast in peace. Marley and Jake came in from the lobby holding hands and smiling clearly having made up, and Rachel and Puck shared a knowing look. The two were looking forward to what the future would hold.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: This follows 4.15 Girls (and Boys) on Film. This is a Puckleberry heavy chapter, but Kurtbastian will get the spotlight again soon I promise. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 6**

It had been several weeks since the wedding and things seemed to have settled down with Kurt, Sebastian, Rachel and Puck. Rachel and Puck continued to talk almost constantly, but the tone of their conversations changed. Puck was no longer exploring options for his future but for theirs. Rachel would be forever grateful that Noah Puckerman wasn't afraid to look into the future and make plans and commitments for his life. It had been the downfall of her relationship with Finn and she was glad that history was not repeating itself.

For their part Kurt and Sebastian were still deeply entrenched in their new relationship. Kurt had spent his week preparing the loft for a visit from Sebastian. It was time to course registration and freshman orientation at Columbia, so Sebastian would be coming to stay and look for his own apartment. As much as the idea of living together appealed to the two, they had not lived in the same city while dating and new being confined to such a small space so quickly would only hurt their relationship.

Unfortunately any preparation Kurt had made to clean the apartment went to waste as late one night Santana had shown up on the loft door step and announced she would be staying with them on their couch. Santana did not look to fit herself within the routine of Rachel or Kurt's lives and seemed to relish in the chaos she was creating.

Her first night in the loft she had made a point of announcing to to Kurt, with Sebastian on skype, that she had no interest in listening to the "Golden Girls" have video sex and to keep it quiet. Kurt had told Sebastian that he was hoping she would be gone when he came for his visit but it seemed like that wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Santana had been at the loft for about two days when she decided to start snooping. She was sure that there would be things she could hold over Rachel and Kurt to buy her more time couch surfing. However, she hadn't planned on finding a used pregnancy test. "Puckerman must have super sperm," she mumbled as she pulled it out of the trash.

That afternoon Santana was waiting on the couch when Rachel came home from class. She patted the cushion next to her and motioned for Rachel to sit. "Do you have anything you would like to share with the class Berry," she asked. Rachel looked at her for a few moments but said nothing genuinely unsure what Santana was talking about. "Cut the crap Rachel. I found it," Santana continued, "don't bother trying to deny it." With a sinking feeling Rachel looked at her and tried to deny it, "I have no idea what you're talking about Santana." Santana held up the pregnancy test and looked at Rachel, "then someone should call the Bond villain Kurt calls boyfriend and inform him Lady Hummel is not only actually a lady but has a bun in the oven," Santana continued.

Santana wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't for Berry to fall apart in sobs. She reached out on instinct and comforted the girl. For as much as she portrayed the ice cold bitch, Santana did care about Rachel and Kurt and was going to let the former cry alone. Even Santana Lopez wasn't that heartless. "Shhhh," she cooed, "it's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay."

Meanwhile, Kurt was at the airport waiting for Sebastian's plane to land. He was practically bouncing with excitement to see his boyfriend. As he saw Sebastian come in from baggage claim he knew that Latina on his couch or not, nothing was going to spoil this visit.

At the loft, after having calmed the crying girl enough the speak Santana tried a different approach. "How far along are you?" Santana asked. "I don't know," Rachel sniffled, "the second line on the test is barely pink so I made a doctors appointment to find out for sure." "Have you talked to Puck at all?" Santana continued, not even for a second entertaining the idea that the baby could belong to anyone else. "No I haven't. Noah and I aren't even together, I don't want to ruin it with pressure, not unless I'm sure," Rachel answered. "Look, I'm not one to do the whole feelings thing, but I think you should tell him. Together or not he would want to know and be there for you through this. With everything that happened with Quinn sophomore year he's not going to be sitting this out," Santana said. After a few moments of silence, "I'll think about it," was the only response Rachel could come up with.

That night, after dinner with Kurt, Sebastian and a surprisingly kind Santana, Rachel went to her room for some privacy. She shared a look with Santana who suddenly needed the boys to walk with her down the street to get dessert, leaving Rachel in the loft alone. With shaking fingers she dialed Puck's number and waited for the answer.

"Go for Puckerman," Puck answered on the third ring. Rachel tried to say something but was too nervous and was afraid her words wouldn't be right. "Rach, you there?" Puck tried again. "Noah," Rachel tested, trying to get just one word out and hoping the rest would be easier. "Babe," Puck said, sounding worried, "what's wrong, did Santana do something?" "Noah, I need to tell you something," Rachel replied. Puck waited for her to continue, deciding to let her go at her own pace. "A few weeks ago," Rachel started, "I missed my period. I didn't even notice it at the time, but then I started feeling sick, and more tired." She took a deep breath hoping Puck had picked up on where she was going with all of this. "I took a pregnancy test, but it wasn't really clear," she continued, "I have an appointment tomorrow to find out for sure and I thought it best that I tell you about this as soon as possible."

Rachel waited for Puck to respond, hoping this wouldn't ruin what they had barely even started. "What time is the appointment Rach?" Puck finally answered. "10:00 tomorrow morning," Rachel responded. "Okay then," he replied, "I should be able to leave my house in about an hour, be at your place in time, it's only 8:00 now." "Noah," Rachel started, "it's an almost 11 hour drive you don't have to..." but she was unable to finish as Puck cut her off, "Yeah I do babe. It's my kid and I'm not missing anything. I'm gonna go pack some shit, go get some sleep okay, and text me your apartment address." "Okay Noah," Rachel answered.

Rachel was dressed in her pajamas waiting on the couch when Santana and the boys returned. "So?" Santana asked. "Noah will be here in the morning, I'm going to head to bed," Rachel answered. Kurt and Sebastian were both very confused, but Santana gave them a look that said she wasn't going to share.

Puck had left his house almost immediately after ending the call with Rachel. He had driven all through the night at dangerously fast speeds getting to the loft at an impressive 7:30 am. He ran up the stairs and banged on the door, and was greeted by an irritable Kurt who had no idea how Santa was still asleep on the couch, having heard the banging all the way in his room. "What do you want Puckerman." Kurt answered as he slid open the door. Puck didn't answer only walked straight back into Rachel's room.

Puck knelt down next to Rachel's bed and looked at her sleeping. "Rach," he whispered. Rachel stirred and then jumped awake realizing Puck was in her room and that she wasn't just dreaming. "Noah," she started, "how could you possibly have gotten here so fast?" "Had to be here babe, wasn't gonna let this happen without me again," he answered. "You should probably start to get ready, don't want to be late for the doctor." "Thank you for being here Noah," Rachel answered. She hadn't known how much she needed him until he was standing in front of her. "I'm always gonna be here Rach, sex shark like me needs his hot little Jewish American princess. I wanted to ask before we go if you'd be my girl?" Puck looked down at her. "I already am Noah," Rachel answered.

Puck and Rachel came back from the doctor holding hands. Santana was in the kitchen and gave Rachel a questioning glance, which Rachel answered by shaking her head no. She wasn't pregnant, and while she had a fleeting moment of disappointment she knew she had plenty of time for babies in the future. Puck had felt the same way. He wanted to be established the next time he had a baby on the way, not panicking to make ends meet. He and Rachel had decided that while they were exclusive neither one particularly care what others thought about it and didn't want to make a big announcement. Instead they let their body language send the message they needed it to.

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting in the couch. Sebastian had found an apartment that morning and would be moving in after graduation in June. They were enjoying their weekend together. Kurt looked up at Puck and asked "are you going to tell me why you tried to break down my door this morning?" Puck and Rachel shared a glance before Puck responded, "Nope." Both walked back to Rachel's room, and Sebastian chuckled from his place on the couch and said, "They're perfect for each other."


End file.
